


Star Wars (OC!) Motivation to Exogol Short Story

by DiemandZiWolf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiemandZiWolf/pseuds/DiemandZiWolf
Summary: Ko is a Grey Jedi with unique powers that has a choice to go against her parent's teachings and fight the Final Order or to stay neutral in the on-going war.
Kudos: 1





	Star Wars (OC!) Motivation to Exogol Short Story

“Where did that hammer go?” Ko said to herself, mindlessly tightening her band that was holding her hair up; her hair was a chocolate brown with a noticeable black streak starting at her bangs going downwards in the centre. Ko was upgrading the bland walls of her starship into something sleeker and refreshing. She had a custom hybrid ship that can’t be classified as a specific type of ship. It had battle capabilities for basic defensives and some offensive capabilities, but it was very roomy like a cruiser since it was her home. Ko was replacing the metal interior to add something new. She looked around the area for the hammer, wondering how she misplaced such an important tool. 

She heard a whistle to her right and was greeted with her R2 unit, Buddy. Buddy had a coal-black body and snow-white colouring on the various vents and hatches. On the left of his Radar Eye Ko had given him a golden wolf head, lunging at an invisible enemy, leading from the Eye across his left side of his Dome adding a unique look.  
“Hey Buddy, have you seen the hammer?” Ko asked him making a hammering motion with her hand. Buddy let out some chirps and started rolling away, whistling for her to follow. 

Ko walked out of the living quarters and followed Buddy into her mini droid factory. Ko always had a love and fascination for droids and has built them since she was eleven. After losing her family to Grievous during the Clone Wars she was left to fend for herself. Ko used various parts from crashed ships on her home planet to finish her father’s incomplete ship. Aboard a crashed clone supply transport she found a half-finished R2 unit, needing the company and comfort she fixed it up and named it Buddy. 

Ko shook her head from trying to rid herself of her hard past and back to reality, Buddy was looking at her which made her realize she was standing at the doorway lost in thought. “Sorry, I was just thinking...” she sheepishly explained, the droid chirped back at her, “Just reliving some memories.” The Droid looked her over, his Holographic Projectors flicking back and forth. Without another sound he turned and rolled over next to an incomplete R7 unit, grabbing the hammer that was resting next to it with his extendable arm. 

“I don’t remember leaving it here,” Ko said taking the hammer from Buddy and looking it over. Ko sighed, “Jarron you need to tell me when you're taking my tools!” Ko shouted. A moment passed and her crew member Jarron rounded the corner. He was a tall well-built man but very lean, he has a prosthetic right hand and has a V-shape prosthetic on his forehead. He has very light brown hair with fair skin and light freckles dotting his face. His eyes were a different colour: his right being green and his left brown. He was wearing his casual: black undershirt with a light brown jacket, pale green pants and a gold and brown buckle supporting them.  
“Oh, I’m sorry I was fixing something.” He explained a little embarrassed. “That’s fine but you have to let me know.” Ko replied, taking a seat on the workbench, “I thought you were a Jedi. Aren’t you supposed to find it using the Force?” he asked, raising his hand in the air reaching out. “That’s not how the Force works!” Ko stated. Jarron threw his arms up in the air in defeat. They both lightly laughed at his attempt of using the Force.

“Ko, I need you to hear me out for a second.” Jarron said once they got over their joke, “I used the hammer to fix the subspace and received a transmission from the Resistance.” Ko’s expression furrowed. “I keep it broken for a reason you know.” “I know, I know, you’re a Grey Jedi and don’t want to participate in any wars, but I do,” Jarron explained, Ko shook her head. “I thought you were retired from being a Stormtrooper.” “I know, when I was in the Empire, I was just a soldier following orders and trying to be the best.” When Ko didn’t speak he continued, adding a snippet of desperation in his voice. “Now that the Empire is gone, I see the damage it did, they’re methods were horrible, I can see that now. The First Order is exactly like the Empire.” “Jarron, I don’t want to partake in any wars.” Jarron paused for a moment fidgeting with his prosthetic hand. “Caius would’ve agreed with me.” Ko flinched at the mention of her father’s name. 

Ko looked down at her pale hands as Jarron continued, “This ‘Final Order’ created by Palpatine, THE Palpatine, will destroy everything Jedi related. Your father’s masters and friends will be forgotten and lost.” Ko’s gaze shifted back to him, “My father and mother made their choices to leave the Jedi Order and the Siths, it’s no longer my fight.” Ko stated sternly, Jarron sighed heavily disappointed with her response. A long pause passed between them, Buddy’s whirling motors and gears being the only thing that broke the silence. 

Jarron slowly walked over and knelt taking her hands which caught her off guard, “Ko, listen. I understand that fighting in this war isn’t in your code. But if Palpatine wins he will come after you and any other Jedi left in the galaxy.” He gave Ko’s hands a gentle squeeze, “I don’t want to you lose you.” Ko looked into his eyes. They looked like Crow’s. Crow and Jarron would've almost been acted like twins if they were together. The image of Grievous’s Lightsaber piercing her brother’s body flashed through her mind, his tearful pleading eyes looking straight into her fearful ones. Ko shook the image out of her head and came back to reality; she realized that she had light tears running down her face. 

Ko gently pulled her hands away from Jarron’s and wiped the tears away, “You remind me of my brother, he was so spirited and couldn’t take no for an answer.” Jarron’s eyes lit up, “Wait, we’re doing this?!” Ko nodded, Jarron shot up and did a victory whoop with Buddy rocking back and forth chirping excitedly. “I'm going to get ready, be right back.” He ran off leaving Ko alone with her R2 unit. “Buddy, get the ship ready for war.” Buddy chirped a quick, ‘Yes, Ma’am!’ and rolled away towards the cockpit. Ko reached into her jacket and took out her Lightsaber, examining its wolf design. The wolf was in a running position: it’s front left leg fully pulled out while its right was in the motion of coming back, it's back left leg is fully out while its right was tucked in. 

The Lightsaber has been gifted from her mother: she forged it when Ko gained the Night Sister’s beast mark on her skin after bonding with the talisman. She reminisced the memories of learning to shape and control her beast form. The changing part was easy, but getting used to an inhuman creature with different biology was challenging.  
When Ko and Crow became of age, they received their Kyber Crystals, she remembers the amazing feeling of the blade igniting for the first time and the soft hypnotic hum that followed.

Heavy boots halted at the doorway, Ko looked up to see Jarron with black Empire Stormtrooper gear on with the helmet tucked under his right arm.  
The Stormtrooper armour had been spray-painted black with gold racing stripes going down the arms and legs. The chest plate has gold arrows pointing down to the belt which was speckled with gold and the pelvic plate had a gold arrow in the middle. The helmet was speckled gold referencing the galaxy.

“Do you WANT the Resistance to shoot us down?” Ko asked standing up her arms crossed faking a pouty face. Jarron laughed and put his helmet on, “No one will see us they’ll be too busy doing their own thing.” A static version of his voice came through the helmet. Buddy rolled up behind Jarron and started beeping. “Well, it’s now or never,” Ko said. She tucked away her Saber and started walking out the door giving Jarron a playful hit on the back. The group walked through the messy living quarters to the front of the ship where the cockpit waited to be filled.

The cockpit was a decent size and had two main seats; Ko took the left and Jarron took the right, Buddy stayed in the back ready to fix the ship if it gained any damage. With silent agreement, they reverted power to the engines and hyperdrive. “Buddy set coordinates to Exogol.” Jarron's voice crackled through. Ko felt a cold chill go through her body when he said the name, “Wait, Exog-” Ko wasn’t able to finish her question when Jarron pulled the lever sending the ship into Hyperspace.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: 
> 
> *Caius was a Jedi who lived during the Clone Wars who met an ex-apprentice named Desdemona who left her Sith master. They both ran away from their respective orders and settled down on the planet Takodana hiding away from the Jedi, Sith and the Clone Wars. 
> 
> Caius had brown hair with excess bangs being tied on his right and fair white skin, soft light brown eyes and had a Green Saber. Caius was very positive and patent and learned how to adjust to living with Desdemona and finding balance with her when teaching their children.
> 
> Desdemona had long black hair tied back in a pony tail, she had white skin and her whole body was covered in Tattoos. She welded a Double-Bladed red Lightsaber; her Sith eyes had disappeared when turned down the Sith way and were restored to their Kamino ocean blue color. Desdemona was very cool and collected and rarely lashed out. She had control over the temptation of the dark side and taught her children to not give in.
> 
> They lived together for three years and chose to have children after those years who end up being Crow and Ko: 
> 
> Crow had black hair similar to his father’s, had fair white skin, his right eye was a deep blue whilst his left was brown, he wielded two White Lightsabers.  
> Crow was an excellent lightsaber combat memorizing many different techniques and was skilled in the Force. Was always bubblelike and easily excitable but not great at controlling his emotions.  
> Crow mostly trained with mother and became a great fighter with the blades but had more dark side to him which made him emotional. 
> 
> Ko has brown hair that is kept up in a ponytail with a black streak starting from the bangs going down the middle of it to the end, her skin is very pale almost snow like, has soft brown eyes and White Lightsaber with the hilt custom to look like a wolf spitting out the blade.  
> Ko was very good at lightsaber combat (preferred One Saber but has two) but was very skilled in the Force, she can use the force to fight with her sabers and remain focus to attack quickly. Makes it look like she had a Force ghost companion.  
> When Ko was only five whilst exploring her mother’s room, she came upon a talisman created by the powers of the Night Sisters. She put on the Talisman and it started to burn into her and dissolved into her skin, engraving a wolf’s face in the middle of her collarbone. Using the dark side of the Force and her mother (reluctantly) she was able to control the Night Sister’s powerful beast talisman.  
> Ko’s beast form is a snow-white wolf the size of a Dire Wolf with a black streak starting from her nose to the tip of her tail and a black underside starting from the chest to her back legs. Even in wolf form she can still use fight with sabers by using the Force to lift them. As she ages the wolf form ages with her.  
> Ko’s beast form has affected her human body by making her paler and adding a black streak down her hair.
> 
> [Past] Grievous was sent by Dooku to eliminate Jedi Caius and traitor Sith Desdemona when Ko was ten and Crow was nine. Grievous successfully killed Jedi and Sith even when they worked together, and Crow was killed after leaving Ko in and their hiding spot and attacking Grievous which resulted in him being stabbed. Ko escaped by changing into her wolf form (pup) and tricking the Battle Droids into thinking she was just a wild beast.*


End file.
